


Slandering My Name Softly

by wildenettles



Series: When You Touch Me I Die [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, An au of an au if you will, Au of a fic, Blood and Violence, Gift Fic, It's where I belong, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Please put me in the bin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: "The masked person’s smile never faltered. If anything, it just grew, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat. And I’d thought Mysterion was ruthless."





	Slandering My Name Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> I was inspired by shotthroughttheheart's fic and wrote my own :) 
> 
> Title is based off of a message they sent me, and because I'm a dumb I took it ;) 
> 
> They own Paul/Eclipse and I own Bobbie/Rook.

Words couldn’t express how grateful I was to Craig.  
  


He’d managed to convince Kyle to not suspend me from the group, dropping my “punishment” down to a restricted patrol. Where Kyle could keep an eye on me. I have to admit, the idea of being babysat by Kyle of all people really pissed me off, but I knew better than to argue against it. I was lucky that Craig stepped in when he did, that Kyle liked him enough to listen to him. But I was still on thin ice with Kyle, I could tell by the way he scowled whenever Stan had the audacity to talk to me.  
  


I couldn’t blame him for being so pissed off. The Freedom Pals were under police radar and no-one knew if they could trust us anymore. Everything he’d helped build was almost falling apart and I could understand his frustration. I was fairly fucked up about it too. If I ever saw Cartman again I was going to wring that fat neck. Unless Mysterion beat me to it.  
  


So that’s how I found myself standing on a rooftop in the quieter part of town with Mysterion acting as my guide. He didn’t seem all that impressed himself. His shoulders were stiffened and he was snappier than usual, which I imagined was less to do with me and more to do with him being reduced to a glorified babysitter. We stopped on one roof to catch a breather and shared a bottle of water between us.  
  


“You should have stood up for yourself,” Mysterion said.  
  


I shrugged and leaned against the roof’s railing. “No point. People are pissed enough as is, I don’t need to add to it.”  
  


“Rook, you didn’t do anything – “  
  


“That’s the problem. I didn’t do anything when the Coon was ransacking the place."  
  


Mysterion’s lips pressed firmly together.  
  


“Don’t give me that look,” I said, “I know what I’m doing and things are going to work out all right.”  
  


I didn’t know who I was trying to reassure, me or him. Mysterion fixed me with a hard stare before finally his shoulders slumped and pointed behind him with his thumb. “I’ll be in that direction. Kite will drop by shortly to see if you’re still around.”  
  


“Okay,” I nodded, moving to head past him. He caught my shoulder and gently pushed me back, and for a split second I remembered our conversation the night before, about the things he admitted, and heat bloomed in my chest.  
  


“Call me if you need help,” Mysterion said quietly.  
  


I bit my bottom lip and nodded again.  
  


Mysterion watched me for another few seconds, then slowly dragged his hand back. Without another word he turned and jumped from the roof, landing neatly on a dumpster below. Knowing Kyle would show up soon, I chose to stay on the roof, kicking a stray beer can about while I waited. I guessed the tenants at this apartment building liked to sneak up onto the roof to drink. Which seemed fun, in theory, but I was in a thin jacket and spandex and freezing my ass off.  
  


Finally, I caught a glimpse of colour in the night sky. Never before had I been happier to see a bright blue Jew flying towards me.  
  


The Human Kite landed a few feet away from me, sending stray newspapers and beer cans flying in different directions. “So, you’re still here?”  
  


I wanted to roll my eyes and say, “ _Well, where else would I be?_ ” but thought better of it. Instead, I gave a tight-lipped smile and said, “Yeah. I’m still here.”  
  


Kite marched towards me, and for a split second, I thought he was going to hit me. His shoulders pulled back and his hands curled into tight fists but he stopped a few paces away from me. “Drop the attitude, Robert, I don’t think it’s cute.”  
  


I instinctively winced at my own name, glancing around to make sure no-one else was around to hear it. Kite faltered for a second, as though realizing he could have potentially fucked me over before his gaze hardened and he stood a little straighter. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on you tonight. If you step even a toe out of line, I’ll know about it.”  
  


“I won’t,” I said, “Kite, I’m sorry for last night. I know I messed up and I want to make things right.”  
  


Kite lifted his chin and frowned. He stared at me for a few seconds, and I could practically hear the gears in his head turning. Finally, he dropped his gaze. “Just do your patrol tonight,” he said quietly.  
  


He stepped back and took off, the force of his jump blowing rubbish and dirty water onto me. I swore and wiped my face, glaring up at the Kite as he flew in the opposite direction, totally unaware of what he’d done. Or maybe all too aware. Whatever, it didn’t matter. I cleaned myself off as best as I could and climbed down the fire escape.  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

My route involved Kingsley, a relatively quiet district that rarely ever needed a patrol. The most noise we ever got around here were missing pets and bullied kids. Even now I could scarcely hear a peep from anywhere, besides the usual hum of city life.  
  


For the most part, everything was going fine. Granted, it was boring and my fingers were growing numb from the cold, but compared to the night before this was a blessing. No psychotic raccoon attacking anyone, no awkward love confessions in the back of a truck and no-one to disappoint. I took a turn down an alleyway, where I heard running footsteps overhead.  
  


Cold crawled up my back. I felt as though I were being watched. My feet came to a stop and I slowly looked around. In the dark, I couldn’t make out anything, except the outline of a dumpster and a few overturned trash cans. Maybe it was Mysterion, or the Human Kite, as both were supposed to keep an eye on me. It seemed like a reasonable enough explanation, but the twisted feeling in my gut wouldn’t go away. I frowned. Maybe going down an alley by myself was a shitty idea, so I turned on my heel to leave.  
  


That’s when a hand grabbed me from behind. Rough fingers hauled my arms back, leaving me open. A fist punched me, hard enough for my teeth to chomp down on my tongue. Pain exploded behind my face. The sharp taste of metal filled my mouth and I spat it out.  
  


“Great, he bled on me,” a man’s voice behind me grumbled.  
  


I stomped my foot down on the person holding me back. They yelped, and I threw my head back, colliding with their nose with a loud crunch. Their grip slackened and I elbowed them in the ribs before darting out of their grip.  
  


Another person yanked me by the front of my jacket and slammed me into the dumpster. The muscles in my back screeched and I had to clench my jaw to avoid yelling. A hand grabbed my face and I bit into it, hard enough to draw blood as I shoved my knee into their crotch. They roared and snatched their hand back, keeling over.  
  


A third person, another man, slammed me back onto the dumpster, hand wrapped firmly around my throat. I thrashed, kicked, but he just sneered down at me, beady black eyes boring into my head. He pressed harder, and I couldn’t breathe. My lungs burned, black spots forming behind my eyes. Even over the roar of blood in my ears, I could hear the word, “Shoot.”  
  


_Fuck that._  
  


I shot my hand out and jabbed my thumb deep into the man’s eye. He yelled and dropped me, and the air rushed back into my lungs. I coughed and gagged, my legs numb as I forced myself to stand. My vision blurred and I lost my balance for a second, and that was all it took before one of my attackers dragged me back. Their hand grabbed my head, forcing my jaw shut with a bruising grip.  
  


“Fuck, I thought this was the easy one!” A third man’s voice snapped.  
  


“He’s supposed to be.” The man who tried to choke me glared at me with his good eye. “Just fucking shoot him already.”  
  


The man who I headbutted held the gun, which gleamed in the dull light of the alleyway. He pulled back the trigger, blood dripping down from his nose, lips pulled into a snarl.  
  


A clang of metal startled all three men. They looked up to where another figure hung from an emergency railing, green cape flapping behind them and face hidden by a cat mask and huge, green goggles. They showed their teeth when they smiled.  
  


“Hello, boys. Drop the little tike and I don’t have to kill you.”  
  


_Little tike?_  
  


One of the men scoffed. “Oh? And who are you, little lady?”  
  


The masked person’s smile never faltered. If anything, it just grew, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat. Slowly they dragged their zipper down, and I could practically feel the confusion seeping from all three men before they quickly pulled the zip back up.  
  


“I’m sorry, it seems my fucks to give seeds are on the backorder. I suggest you come back another day.”  
  


The man aimed his gun at the masked figure, but they didn’t even flinch.  
  


“I’ll say this once. Drop the little hero down.”  
  


“What if we say no?”  
  


The men snorted at each other. I thought that maybe now would be a good chance to escape. As though reading my thoughts, the man holding me tightened his grip and pulled me hard against his chest.  
  


“Well sir, unless you want to lose your family jewels, even though they aren't worth stealing since your girlfriend dumped you for your buddy, who happened to have a bigger set of jewels.”  
  


They carefully drew a knife from their person, the blade winking at us as it caught the moonlight.  
  


“Also, I will gut two of the three of you where you stand. While the other, I will have you electrocuted on a pole line. That's if the boss finds out you already failed your original mission.”  
  


The way this person spoke to the men… It almost seemed like they knew them. And what mission? I glanced between the men and saw the dawning horror on each of their faces. The guy with the gun glanced between his pals and the figure on the railing, then swore under his breath before booking it down the alleyway.  
  


Not even a second later, the figure had leaped from the railing and landed gracefully before us. They lashed out with the knife, cutting the hand keeping me pinned. I fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs but furiously crawled my way out of their reach. Screams sounded behind me, as well as the sick sound of blood splattering walls, bones snapping and bodies dropping to the ground. And I’d thought Mysterion was ruthless.  
  


I managed to get back on my feet, though my legs still shook and threatened to give away. Taking several deep breaths, I steadied myself against a wall, the cold brick feeling good against my sweating forehead. My throat felt as though it’d been torn open from the inside, hot and raw, and I felt like keeling over to be sick in the gutter. I don’t know how long I stayed against the wall. It felt like hours, but it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. Footsteps approached me, slow, careful ones, that stopped a few inches away from me. Curious, I glanced over my shoulder.  
  


It was the cat mask person, blood smearing their uniform and skin. I could faintly see their eyes, sleek, secretive looking ones, behind the thick goggles.  
  


They turned from me to pull a piece of tissue from their pocket to wipe the blood from their knives. Though they’d basically saved me, I still kept a defensive position, legs slightly apart in case I had to make a run for it. Some part of me knew it’d be pointless if this person truly wanted to hurt me. They’d killed three men in several seconds. I’d be severely fucked if they went after me too. But that didn’t mean I was going to go down easy.  
  


The person’s attention fell back to me and they gave me a once over with their eyes. The silence was biting into my skin.  
  


“Who the hell are you?” I said, voice hoarse.  
  


The fucker only smiled at me after putting away their bloodied tissue and knives. They then bowed with the same amount of grace they displayed before.  
  


“My name is Eclipse and I do wish you are little bit more careful. However, I can tell you are not from these parts or at least knew you were walking into your doom.”  
  


They straightened up and put their hands on their hips, smirking at me. I didn’t know what this person… Eclipse’s deal was, but I didn’t trust them.  
  


I gestured towards the dead men. “Yeah, I can see you're the concerned, caring type.”  
  


Eclipse actually chuckled at me, like this was all a huge joke to them. “If you haven't noticed, you are in dangerous territory of two infamous mob bosses. And you happened to catch bad luck since you encountered one of the two.”  
  


Dangerous territory? This was supposed to be a ridiculously easy route. What in the hell was going on? Eclipse leaned over one of the trash cans, a sight which shouldn’t have been attractive and yet they were able to pull it off so well. I swallowed thickly.  
  


“Wow, no, seriously I thought I'd let them keep beating the shit out of me. That seemed like a great idea,” I retorted. How dense did this Eclipse think I was?  
  


“Word of advice, keep off of Kingsley. The three you faced, there are three hideouts full of them.”  
  


Good to know. I narrowed my eyes at Eclipse, but before I could say anything they spoke again.  
  


“Also, do tell the Kite I said hello.”  
  


My blood ran cold. Did they know Human Kite? Was Kyle in danger? I moved to grab onto their cape, to demand more answers, but they dropped a few pellets on the ground that erupted into smoke. Their chuckling was the last thing I heard over my own coughing. When the smoke cleared away, I was left alone in the alley, standing over the bodies of dead men and wondering what in the fuck had just happened.   
  



End file.
